


【tharntype】男友衬衫

by Yaoyao_only



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), 与爱同居, 真爱墨菲定律
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoyao_only/pseuds/Yaoyao_only
Kudos: 64





	【tharntype】男友衬衫

type洗完澡，下身随意裹着浴巾推门走了出来，皮肤被热水冲得发红，水雾气还未完全散去，发尖滴下的水沿着脖颈的曲线滑下，直到消失在腰间的浴巾边缘。

新租的房子面积不大，出了浴室就能看见客厅。

客厅只摆了小型的布艺沙发，立在一边的高架台灯发出晕黄的光照亮了一隅，tharn的衬衫搭在那，不经意地提醒着type——他们同居了。

type走到沙发边，拿起衬衫，tharn惯常用的古龙水香气似有若无地就窜进鼻腔，胸口幸福地发涨，嘴角不自觉上扬。

也不知哪冒出来的想法，身体先于大脑行动，等type反应过来，衬衫已经穿上了身，宽大的袖子完完全全包住了手，下摆刚刚遮住了大腿根，像小孩偷穿了爸爸的衣服，滑稽又可爱。

咔哒。

tharn推开门，微喘着气，双手还提着两只购物袋，脱了鞋子，一抬头就看见type穿着大几号的衬衫歪着脑袋朝他笑。

type：“你来晚了。”

tharn愣了神，type的衬衫穿得随意，只是套在身上，泛红的皮肤在衬衫下露出，隐约透着姣好的肌肉线条，下身的浴巾还半挂不挂在腰间。

tharn放下购物袋，狭长的眼睛里浮上笑意，走近type，凑到耳边，呼出的热气烘红了type敏感的耳垂。

“you are so hot。”

tharn一口标准的伦敦腔，故意压低的磁性嗓音带着英式发音特有的绅士味道，说出口的却是些许下流的短句，像被踩在黑色皮鞋下的玫瑰花瓣，碾出浓红汁液，优雅又情色，似欲望喷薄而出。

type有些羞了，微微偏头想躲开，不料嘴角却触碰到tharn的耳廓，视线跟着美好的后颈曲线扫到衣领处略微露出的一小块白净的皮肤。

type觉得自己像被灌了迷魂药，大脑发晕。

tharn宽大的手掌抚上type的侧脸，大拇指戴的戒指不同于掌心的灼热，带着一丝凉意，让type回神些许，下一秒却惊呼出声。

他被tharn拦腰抱了起来。

type双手推拒，却显得欲拒还迎，“喂，tharn，你想干什么？”

tharn笑到眼睛弯成两道月牙：“睡你。”

进了卧室，tharn将type推倒在床上，type手臂环着他的脖子，惯性扯着他压了上去。

两张脸的距离瞬间近到可以感受到互相的鼻息，type甚至能在tharn的漆黑的瞳孔里看到自己的影子。

type喜欢看tharn的眼睛，眼头细长，眼尾微微上扬，就连面无表情时也带着一丝撩人的味道，像极了狐狸的眼，狡黠却勾人得要命，更何况像此刻一样故意撩人的时候，眼睛里像装了勾子，把魂都往里带。

type收紧了手臂，撑起头吻上了tharn的嘴唇。

与tharn接吻是件过于熟悉的事情，但每一次都让type欲罢不能，也许在第一次与tharn嘴唇相贴那一刻就已经注定了自己必将跌进名为“tharn”的陷阱之中。

tharn双手插进type的发间，发根还带着湿润的潮气，发丝蓬松柔软，丝丝缕缕缠绕住他的手指。

唇舌交缠间，tharn脱下上衣，type的衬衫也已经被褪下了大半，二人肤色相差明显，一黑一白两具肌肉线条流畅的躯体相贴，异常性感。

tharn知道，type是个表面顽劣又嘴硬的家伙，骨子里却害羞的要命，稍微撩拨一下，就浑身红似熟虾，眼睛都不敢直视自己。

“看着我。”

type抬眼与tharn对视一秒又迅速移开，单单一眼就能让type心脏狂跳，那眼睛里满是毫不掩饰的欲望。纵然嘴上从不服软，但他不得不承认，tharn浑身都散发着让人无法抗拒的强大吸引力。

“看着我。”

tharn又一次重复，半命令的口吻让type不得不压住强烈的羞耻感与tharn再一次对视。

tharn满意地勾起嘴角，低头吻上type的眼睛，一手抓住type的手腕，引他抚上自己的胸口。

微隆起的胸肌紧实灼热，还能细微感受到心脏的跳动。

tharn单手往下探去，浴巾只虚挂在腰上，微微一扯就整个滑下，那处硬着的东西就直接抵住了tharn的大腿根。

“喂，type...”，tharn语调都带着调笑。

type知道tharn要说什么，羞恼地一手捂住tharn的嘴，狠狠瞪他。

tharn嘴角弧度愈加上扬，任type捂着，在type的手心留下一个轻吻，手上包住硬着的滚烫，缓缓上下滑动。

“嗯...啊...”

type习惯性地咬住下唇，把呻吟憋到喉咙里，  
闷哼出声。

“type，我说过，你可以肆无忌惮了。”

tharn手上套弄的速度越来越快，大拇指在龟头上按压碾搓，持续的刺激让type挺直了腰身，快感和血液一起往上涌。

“呃...啊！”type被快感冲击得晕眩至极，后昂了头，底下射出一股又一股白浊。

一阵高潮过后的type，身体瘫软，双眼暂时都无法聚焦。

tharn吻上type胸前的突起，像孩子舔舐舍不得丢掉的糖纸，一点一点汲取残存的甜味。

type全身红得发烫，胸前两粒被啃咬得肿胀发硬，还未好好承受新一轮的快感，后穴猛然就被探入了一个指节，已经被开拓过的地方比起第一次更容易接纳进异物，却也紧紧吸裹住tharn的手指。

“放松一点，type。”

tharn的声音低沉，在耳边萦绕，比起催眠曲更令type感到心安。

慢慢地一根手指完全进入，虽然早已不是第一次，但明显的异物感还是让type皱起了眉头，tharn安抚地吻上type的眉间，在不经意间又加了一根手指。

扩张足够，tharn抓住type的手放到腰间的皮带上，眉尾微挑：“解开。”

type解开皮带，拽下裤子，被内裤包裹的那处已经硬得要命，隔着薄薄的布料也能看出胀大的形状，用手覆上缓缓摩挲，甚至能感受到它更胀大了些，双手扯下了内裤，那东西迫不及待就跳了出来，挺立在tharn两腿之间。

tharn随手扯了床头的靠枕垫在type腰下，龟头抵住略微红肿的后穴，双手扶住type的腰，慢慢塞了进去。

“疼吗？”tharn问。

type抿紧了唇，摇摇头。

“乖孩子。”tharn撸了一把type蓬松的头发，像奖励一般在额头上亲吻。

终于将全部塞进，tharn满足地发出一声叹息，随后开始缓缓抽插，一把将type半身抱起到怀里，唇舌又一次交缠，细碎的、不连贯的呻吟从唇缝里漏出。

前列腺的快感逐渐明显，引得type小腹阵阵痉挛，每撞到一下都让type倒抽一口气，下巴紧紧贴住tharn的颈窝，鼻腔里充斥得全是tharn身上的古龙水香，像催情药般让人神魂颠倒。

tharn的动作逐渐猛烈，疾风骤雨般的强烈刺激感让type每一根神经都绷紧，全身控制不住地抖，眼角绯红，挂着生理性的泪。

type不得不承认，他爱惨了与tharn的性事，每一次都酣畅淋漓，事后每每想起，都会食髓知味。

“tharn，我们会在一起很久很久吧？”

type不是个善于表达情感的人，可被tharn抱在怀里的自己，偏偏就变得就像个孩子，任性地追问一定要知道的问题。

“forever。”

tharn轻吻住type软趴趴的头顶，发丝带着好闻的洗发水香气，让tharn忍不住就扬起嘴角。

“forever。”tharn捧着type的脑袋，再一次重复着同样的单词，比任何一次亲吻都郑重又深情地吻住type的嘴唇。


End file.
